


(Working title)

by ProbablyRoadkill



Category: youtuber
Genre: Blood and Gore, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRoadkill/pseuds/ProbablyRoadkill
Summary: A small headcannon thing to Jacksepticeyes new zombie ego. More as him as a person/zombie than him as an ego though :/





	(Working title)

Robbie yawned wide, pulling the front door to his parents house closed. After a twelve hour shift working as an underpaid waiter at a local diner he just wanted to sleep. Not that it was going to happen. He had two elderly parents who needed care. He was barely affording their current morning caretaker as it was. He couldn't seem to scape up the cash for a night caretaker. "Hey ma?" He called out, running a hand through his purple dyed hair. "Ma?" He called again, not getting a response. Panic set in quickly as he bolted through the house, one shoe left behind and his jacket half trapping his arms. "Ma! Dad?!" He scrambled around the living room toward their bedroom. Of course right as he fumbled with the doorknob the silver haired woman came out smiling her usual smile. "Jeasus ma you fockin scared me " Robbie gasped as he wrapped his now freed arms around her. "Oh I'm sorry love. Your father isn't feeling so good. Taking a nap." She pat his back reassuringly before making her way toward the kitchen to make them dinner.

Robbie wasn't sure how long it took him after changing out of work clothes to fall asleep on the living room couch but he knew the moment he sat down he wasn't getting back up. He vaguely remembered a kiss on his forehead but not much else after going limp and snoring loud on the cushy pillows. A loud crack of thunder made him gasp and jolt from his comfy spot. "Ah Christ." He groaned and stretched until his bone started to creek. He stuffed his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone, lighting the way towards his bedroom. A loud thump by the front door stopped him. "Stupid cunt cat" he grumbled, heading toward the door to let in the now yowling creature. "Come on pickles you absolute prick" Robbie held the door open wide for the soaking cat who quickly stuffed herself behind him. "Really?! Now your gettin me wet you-" 

Suddenly he was coming face to concrete with the front stoop, hands flailing to ward off breaking his nose and what ever was now clawing at his wool jacket. "Fock! Get off me! I'm callin the guard on ya!" He managed to push the thing he now identified as a snarling blood covered man off of him. The man growled at an inhuman tone and lunged for him again catching Robbie's shoulder as he came crashing back onto the ever dampening hardwood flood. Robbie grunted with the force of the man centered on his chest and shoulder. Before he realized it dull teeth began to dig into the flesh of his shoulder, his striped pajama shirt tearing as the man- no, creature, pulled at the neck. 

With all his might Robbie shoved the biting man away, not without a good chunk of bloody flesh leaving with him. The Irishman shouted and scrambled backward, kicking the door closed in the things face. "What the Fock?! Holy shit!" He whined as he desperately help pressure to the wound. With shaky limbs he made his way to his parents room in a desperate hope that they could lock themselves in the room while they waited for an ambulance and police. After what seemed like an eternity of throbbing pain and a growing headache he made it to the door, throwing himself inside. "M-ma...." he gasped out, sliding down to the floor after locking the door behind him. 

It was starting to get fuzzy. His vision was failing and the pain in his shoulder was searing hot. He could barely hear his parents screamed questions. He tried to answer but it was slurred and confusing. Everything hurt now. His feet. His shoulder. Even his eyes seemed to burn like fire was worming its way into ever pore and vain in his body. Then suddenly nothing. Black. No. Even more than that. Nothingness and freedom. No pain. No screaming. Nothing. It felt like eternity and seconds all at the same time. 

Gradually, almost so much so he couldn't tell it was changing, he could feel again. The scratchy carpet beneath his limp hands and the solid door behind his back. He could hear crying and the buzz of a tv. He could smell blood. Robbie struggled to open his eyes, fighting off the void holding tightly to his mind.


End file.
